1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image rendering, and more particularly to a system and method for automatic system that performs cardiac view classification of echocardiography.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is a growing need to automate the process of echocardiographic image analysis that involves many tasks such as view classification, wall motion analysis, measurement computation, automatic placement of Doppler gate, etc.
Therefore, a need exists for an automatic system that performs cardiac view classification of echocardiography.